Primer contacto
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: Sherlock entra al colegio, el cual es aburrido. Sin embargo, conoce a alguien que hace que sus días se vuelvan fascinantes. Rating T por lenguaje ligeramente sexual. ¡Fic por el cumpleaños de Nimirie! TEENLOCK.


**_Este Fic es para Nimirie por su cumpleaños, espero te guste. Este Fic tendrá máximo tres capítulos, espero no te desagrade esa idea. ¡DISFRUTEN!_**

**_Y, ¡FELIZ CUMPlEAÑOS!_**

* * *

La escuela es aburrida. Yo podría aprender estando solo en mi casa, como siempre lo he hecho; pero no, mamá y papá quieren que yo sea un ser "social" como Mycroft. Ese idiota ni siquiera puede tocar a la gente porque le parece repulsiva y llena de gérmenes. Pero obviamente, mis padres no ven eso.

En el primer día de clases tomé mi ropa usual. Un traje negro, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros totalmente lustrados, una bufanda azul que me hizo mi madre, mi perfecta gabardina y unos guantes, sólo por sí encontraba algo digno que requiera estudio.

Eventualmente guardé en mi mochila lo accesorios para alguna investigación, mientras que los demás irían a almorzar yo vería la diferencia entre el pasto recién podado y el que lleva varios días de no serlo. Tomé un cuaderno, una pluma, un lápiz y los guardé de igual forma.

Baje a la sala donde mi familia se encontraba ya esperándome para desayunar, mis progenitores son muy estrictos en ese aspecto. "Todos unidos en la comida, Sherly". Siempre dice eso. ABURRIDO. Como siempre, me peleé con Mycroft por los pedazos de pan con mantequilla, supongo que el fin de semana lo veré haciendo sus dietas tontas.

Papá tomó las llaves del carro, me despedí de mamá diciéndole un "adiós", pero a ella no le basta. Cada vez quiere ir a abrazarme, tomarme del pelo y darme besos por toda la cara. Yo sólo intento sonreír aunque sé que ella se da cuenta de que no lo soporto. Supongo que es su lado maternal o esas cosas que nunca comprenderé.

Llagamos a la institución creada por el sistema que nos rige. Patético ver cómo las niñas y niños creyéndose "adultos" o mínimo "adolescentes" corrían como retrasados mentales para abrazarse, besarse y contarse todo lo que habían hecho en el verano. ¿Por qué a alguien le interesaría algo como eso? Nunca entenderé la naturaleza humana. Mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos, me dio un abrazo, me deseó buena suerte y se marcho.

_Bien. _Me dije. _Es hora. Hora de lidiar con unos totales tontos. _Suspiré.

Vi a todo tipo de personas cruzarse por mi camino mientras iba a mi primer salón de clases a tomar Biología molecular. A unos cuantos metros del salón 219A, un hombre con dieciocho centímetros más de altura que yo se tropezó conmigo (bueno eso dijo él), haciendo que me golpeara con los casilleros. Pero era más que evidente que me quiso empujar por alguna razón que aún no comprendo.

-Perdón, flacucho -dijo alzando los hombros y riéndose junto a sus amigos.

_Respira Sherlock. Aún no es hora de usar las artes marciales... Aún no es hora. _Me decía a mí mismo. De verdad no quería problemas al primer día, mamá se pondría triste y aunque a veces no me interesa su estado de ánimo sé que ella convenció a mi padre para darme esta "oportunidad" y no llevarme a un internado.

Entré al salón, cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada. Había sólo tres personas más además de mi. Una chica y dos muchachos. Los ignoré y tomé asiento al final de la habitación. Tengo buen oído y vista, así que no hacía falta que estuviera hasta adelante para que el maestro notara mi interés en la clase. Me giré a la ventana y vi a varios jóvenes corriendo, me pareció inusual, pero después noté que corrían para atrapar una pelota. _Vaya idiotas. _Pensé.

Las sillas comenzaron a llenarse. Escuchaba risas, pláticas inútiles, conversaciones sociales. _ABURRIDO. _Gritaba por dentro. Volteé mi mirada, a lado mío estaban dos jovencitas hablando de sus relaciones en el verano. Las miré y pude ver que eran las típicas chicas "plásticas" (así las llamaba Mycroft).

Primera niña: Alta (1.75 cm), extremadamente delgada (se provoca vómitos, a unos cuantos pasos de ser declarada anoréxica. Aún tiene sucio su zapato desde la última vez que fue hace trece minutos), rubia (natural), ojos grandes y verdes (postizos. Mal delineados con un lápiz barato comprado en una papelería, su amiga cree que es de la marca _MaryKay_), pestañas largas (postizas), cejas simétricas (o al menos eso ella cree), maquillada exageradamente (rubor, base, polvo, labial rojo intenso). Ropa ajustada (no es por gusto, es por llamar la atención), falda arriba de las rodillas, éstas están cruzadas pero más alzadas de lo común quiere que alguien vea sus glúteos y piernas que han sido ejercitados.

Un sonido me sacó del análisis. Era el profesor. Alto, robusto, cuarenta y tres años, tiene una maestría, recién divorciado, vive con su madre actualmente, no fue popular en sus años anteriores y sigue siendo muy anti-social, sufre eyaculación precoz, dos hijos (los ama, no los puede ver), tiene una aventura (causa de divorcio).

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Soy el profesor Rickman, les impartiré la materia de Biología Molecular, tengo una maestría en esta área y déjenme decirles que soy muy estricto. _Mentira. _Pero hoy no tendremos clase, hoy quiero que todos se presenten y me digan su nombre, edad, intereses, y qué desean ser de grandes ya que no les queda mucho tiempo. Adelante -dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas en su escritorio y se sentaba-. Tú. Sí tú, la niña, preséntate.

Se presentaron 31 alumnos y alumnas antes que yo, la mayoría con intereses banales. Varios con trastornos evolutivos, algunos era obvio que ya eran ladrones, unos más eran bastante retrasados y otros, ordinarios. Era mi turno.

Me levanté de mi asiento, puse mi cara en alto y comencé.

-Mi nombre es Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Eso es un nombre? -Alguien interrumpió. (El niño de la fila cuatro, asiento catorce)-. JAJAJAJAJA -todos rieron. Los ignoré.

-Tengo 16 años, mis intereses son todo tipo de ciencias en especial la química y seré un Detective consultor -me senté.

Todos se me quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Detective consultor? -Preguntó el profesor.

-Así es. El único en el mundo, de hecho. Yo inventé la profesión -dije con orgullo.

Escuche susurros: "ese niño está loco", "estará loco, pero me gusta su voz", "¿detective qué?" "lo que nos faltaba, un loco".

-No estoy loco, soy solamente un sociópata -reclamé a mi compañero de la fila cuatro, asiento catorce).

Escuche un ligero "woow", pero no pude percibir de quien se trataba ya que el profesor interrumpió el sonido.

-Continuemos muchachos, por favor.

Siguieron más compañeros y llegamos al final un muchacho extraño a mi parecer.

Se paro recto, justo como un soldado. Tenía la mirada en alto y su voz no tembló como la de los demás al decir su nombre.

-John Watson, 16 años. Interés en la medicina, humanidades y armas. Planeó ejercer en el ejercito como hizo mi abuelo y ser médico general.

_Interesante._

-Muy bien, jóvenes. Veo que aún nos queda tiempo así que, saquen su libreta.

-Owwwwww -todos tristes sacando sus respectivas libretas y lápices.

-Vamos, anímense. Ahora, quiero que apunten la definición de Biología Molecular.

El profesor comenzó a dictar, yo guarde los datos en mi Palacio Mental (lugar donde almaceno toda información que será requerida para un caso o que servirá en algún futuro), que aún no sabía acerca de la definición de la materia.

-¡Teacher! -Grito la niña de al lado mío, Amanda.

-¿Sí?

-Él -refiriéndose a mí- no está apuntando nada. Yo creo -parecía tener una papa caliente en la boca- que no es justo que no escriba porque todos lo estamos haciendo y él sólo está ahí sentado haciendo nada.

-Joven, ¿por qué no está anotando? Dígame lo que he dicho desde hace quince minutos

-No me es necesario apuntar, tengo una excelente memoria y estoy resguardando todo en mi cerebro. Claro, lo que es relevante. No creo que sea necesario que repita cada palabra, ¿o sí?

-Dígame lo que he dicho o lo suspenderé y créame que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a la dirección.

_Maldita sea._

_-_Bien. Usted dijo: "La Biología molecular, se ocupa del estudio de las bases moleculares de la vida; es decir, relaciona las estructuras de las biomoléculas con las funciones específicas que desempeñan en la célula y en el organismo. Niño, deje de hablar, me desconcentra.

La biología molecular concierne principalmente al entendimiento de las interacciones de los diferentes sistemas de la célula, lo que incluye muchísimas relaciones, entre ellas las del ADN con el ARN -verémos luego qué es el ADN y el ARN jóvenes- la síntesis de proteínas, el metabolismo, y el cómo todas esas interacciones son reguladas para conseguir un correcto funcionamiento de la célula." Claro así sólo son dos párrafos, pero gracias a las pausas que mis compañeros le hacen hacer, se ha tardado tanto tiempo en dictar. Y no creo que tenga algo importante que hacer, sus hijos no lo esperan en la escuela, su ex-esposa se ha de estar revolcando con su jardinero y su amante está muy ocupada limpiando las manchas de semen que le aventó en la ropa.

-Fascinante -escuché de nuevo. Vino de la izquierda. Giré mi rostro y ahí estaba él, mirándome con asombro, John Watson.

-¿Eso es cierto, profesor? -Alguien preguntó.

El maestro tartamudeo un poco. -Yo... ¡NO! ¡No lo es! -Se puso totalmente rojo- ¿Saben? Ya-ya pueden irse. Los veré mañana.

Todos se pusieron felices y tomaron sus cosas. Yo lo tomé con calma, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada qué hacer, tenía que esperar para poder usar algún laboratorio. Me senté y de nuevo miré por la ventana. Intentaba descubrir por qué peleaba una pareja, al parecer el idiota había sido infiel.

-¿Disculpa? -Alguien me hablo y tomo del hombro.

-¿Qué? -Dije con disgusto. Odio que me desconcentren y que me toquen. Pero para mi sorpresa era ese muchacho de tez morena y ojos verdes-. Oh. Yo lo-lo lamen -me interrumpió.

-No, yo lo lamento. No debí tocarte así tan sorpresivamente. Yo..., sólo quería decirte que fue sorprendente lo que hiciste hace rato.

-¿Qué? -Pregunté desconcertado.

-Cuando el profesor hizo que repitieras lo que había dictado. ¡Fue increíble!

Era la primera vez que alguien decía algo como eso.

-Yo..., gracias. Comúnmente la gente me avienta cosas cuando digo cosas sobre ellos.

-Pues, sí yo hubiese estado en el lugar del profesor, seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Pero dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Cómo hice qué? Ah, te refieres a la deducción.

-¿Deducción?

-Sí.

-Mhhhh -se sentó a mi lado y puso su rostro sobre sus manos-. ¿Podrías deducirme a mi?

-No. Quizá de verdad me lances un libro.

-Prometo que no será así -me sonrió.

_¿Por qué me sonrió?_

-Bien. John Watson, dieciséis años, ansioso, romántico, quieres ser un seductor o al menos lo intentas, tu conducta tipo soldado te ha ayudado a conseguir algunas chicas, cinco en total; sentimental, empático, te gustan los emparedados por las noches y te encanta el té de manzanilla y canela, la ropa que llevas puesta es usada, por tu hermano. Él es mayor no por muchos años, tienen conflictos, pero no es por la diferencia de edad es por su alcoholismo y su personalidad agresiva; su nombre es Harry. Tu madre es ama de casa, frustrada por cierto, con un trastorno de bipolaridad. Tu padre es trabajor de MarketPlace, es explotado por su jefe y aún así prefiere quedarse horas extras a estar en tu casa. Ambos progenitores tienen discusiones sorprendentemente tu padre no ha sido infiel, pero ha dejado descuidada a tu madre desde que se casaron, la razón del casorio fue tu hermano, no amor lo cual no me sorprende, así que ambos están deprimidos por haber "arruinado" su vida; Harry lo sabe y los desprecia porque lo culpan de sus vidas. Aunque tus padres tengan conflictos tienen sus esperanzas puestas en ti y están ahorrando para pagarte tu escuela de medicina, creen que eres el único que podría tener futuro en esa familia, y puede que sea verdad. Preferiste nunca meterte en esos problemas familiares, así que desde niño cada noche y día ibas y te metías a casa de tu abuelo que fue el que te enseñó el amor por la medicina y el ejercito, te ayudó a crearte metas y no sólo eso te ha ayudado económicamente. Sin embargo, tu abuela, una gran mujer y sobre todo una mujer llena de vida no hace mucho murió y eso hizo que cayera en una depresión grave, y aunque él te sonríe sabes que no es feliz, es por eso que quieres ingresar al ejercito para dibujarle una sonrisa de nuevo. Lo cual no creo que pase. Sin embargo, tú no te das por vencido, luchas cada día, trabajas ayudando a un doctor en el Hospital de la Ciudad, te gusta escribir, leer no tanto. En tus tiempos libres caminas por el parque y te gusta recostarte en el pasto. Cuidas un poco tu apariencia, pero no tanto como para parecer metrosexual. No eres popular, pero tu personalidad rígida te ayuda bastante. Eres listo, sólo que no explotas tu potencial al máximo como deberías. Y aún así te inscribiste en esta escuela, claro con una beca, una casi del cien por ciento. Puedo continuar, pero creo que el show ya ha sido demasiado.

-Bueno, te has equivocado -dijo firmemente. _Prepárate para los golpes, Sherlock._

-¿Qué? -Pregunté confuso.

-Es ella.

-¿Ella?

-Sí. Se llama Harriet, no Harry.

-Oh...

-Pero, en todo lo demás no te equivocaste. Lo cual es..., impresionante -dijo con, ¿admiración?

Sonrió.

_¿Por qué me sonrió?_

-¿Te parece impresionante?

-Sí, ¡vaya que sí!

-Yo-o -Tartamudeé como idiota-. Gracias, John.

-Es un placer, Sherlock. Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido todo?

-Observo, John. Observo cada mínimo detalle, lo más obvio está a la vista, sólo que algunos sólo ven.

-Así que, ¿sólo supiste eso con verme?

-Obviamente.

-Sensacional

_¿Otro cumplido?_

-Bueno, eres el primero al que le parece así.

-¿En serio? Pues, que estúpidos -dijo con un poco de disgusto y cruzando los brazos.

-Ja, ja, ja. Es muy amable de tu parte John.

-Oye, ¿no tienes hambre? -Saco su comida de su mochila- Traigo dos emparedados, a mi madre le gusta consentirme los primeros días.

-No, John. No es necesario. Comer me parece una perdida de tiempo, sólo lo hago cuando es necesario.

-Eres raro, ¿sabías? -Dijo con el bocado en la boca.

-John -hice una pausa-. Deberías comer decentemente.

-Oh, lo siento -intentó limpiarse todas las boronas.

_John parece un erizo, un erizo muy pequeño y suave. Tiene el mismo tono de piel que un erizo, sus ojos son agradables a la vista y parecía en ese momento muy indefenso._

-¿Sherlock? -Me tocó la mano. Mire como nuestras pieles estaban unidas. Nadie nunca me toca, algunos dicen que soy tan arrogante que quisieran lanzarme a un abismo, pero John me tocó y su voz parecía preocupada, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos muy a fondo. Su mano era cálida, un poco quemada por el sol, pero sumamente suave. Fruncí el ceño sin siquiera notarlo.

-Yo..., debo irme John.

Me levanté apresuradamente, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, volteé y él me miró con dudas, sólo asintió, me dio una sonrisa algo confundida y falsa. Sus ojos me penetraron, había algo en él. Algo en John, algo que estaba causando que todos mis sistemas se volvieran locos...

_¡¿Por qué?!_

No pise de nuevo el salón, me dirigí al laboratorio y pedí permiso para poder hace experimentos, me sorprendió que una joven llamada Molly (la encargada en ese momento) aceptará sin alguna objeción.

Me perdí en el microscopio mirando células vegetales.

Sonó mi teléfono.

**_-¿Dónde estás? MH._**

**_-No es de tu incumbencia. SH._**

**_-Sólo entraste a una clase, mamá no estará feliz. MH._**

_¿Cómo carajo sabía?_

**_-¿Qué quieres, Mycroft? SH._**

_Te estoy esperando a fuera, querido hermano. Es hora de ir a casa._

Salí del laboratorio agradeciéndole a Molly Hooper haberme permitido usar el microscopio. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

Al cruzar la puerta y atravesar por el jardín de la escuela me encontré con el carro que nos llevaría a casa. Mycroft estaba sentando esperando, con esa sonrisa tan típica en él. Al parecer el cupcake de café que había comido lo hizo feliz hace cinco minutos.

Me dirigí al automóvil. De pronto, sentí algo detrás de mi, algo que me hacía sentir un poco incómodo. Giré mi rostro que con sorpresa se encontró con la mirada de un joven rubio, era John. Me miraba detenidamente. Sus ojos eran como espadas y recorrían todo mi ser electrocutándome en el acto. Sonrió, y yo también.

Subí con mi hermano y fuimos a casa. El camino estuvo en silencio. Al llegar a nuestro hogar, subí las esclareas para ir directamente a mi habitación. Pero mamá me habló.

-Sherly, cariño. ¿Cómo fue la escuela? -Preguntó desde la cocina._  
_

-Fascinante -Respondí con una sonrisa.


End file.
